


324B21

by viiemzee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 324B21, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about how Delphine's view of Cosima progresses from a number to a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	324B21

_324B21_

They told her it was a test subject number. They told her that she had to monitor her results, make sure she was safe. This and a few other numbers. But this one was specifically important to her. It was her responsibility.

_324B21_

He told her that she was going to travel away from Dyad. He told her that he wanted her on the field, still working for them but in a different way. She asked if it was because she had done something wrong and he was demoting her. He said that this was more of a promotion. She asked if her test subject had anything to do with it. He nodded and said that it had everything to do with it.

_324B21_

_It_

She was told her story, her background, her name even. She wasn't a Cormier anymore. She didn't question why. It would only make things worse.

She knew that her job was to monitor closely now. Befriend, become a part of her subject's life.

She didn't even know her name. She only had a picture to go by.

_324B21_

And she was there.

She was sitting opposite her and she had to get her attention somehow if she was to fulfill her duties.

And she looked at her for the first time behind fake tears and realized that she wasn't just a number.

She was so much more than just a useless number.

_324B21_

"Delphine."

"Cosima."

Her name sounded so much better.

 


End file.
